Shadow of a Day
by V0ID
Summary: A forced marriage between Byakuya and Touko goes horribly, horribly awry. But will she still be able to be the only flaw in his perfection? M for sexual references and violence


Three Zolpidems and a shot of scotch were still not enough to calm Fukawa Touko's nerves. She cursed herself for being so nervous...for wasn't today the day she'd always dreamed of? A fairy tale wedding with her dashing fairy tale prince...more like the performance of a tragic comedy. For upon Byakuya expanding The Conglomerate further into North America, Western executives had been repulsed by the 'barbaric' and 'medieval' method through which he'd become their future overlord business partner. The solution: a simple, Christian marriage between Byakuya and a lucky, lucky girl...

And in a moment of desperation, Togami Hideki had picked the first woman that came to mind, a common girl that his son would sometimes invite over to the manor or office for the sole purpose of...screwing. Nothing more, nothing less.

Touko had always fought for the pure, undying love she used to think that existed somewhere in Byakuya's heart. She would wear itchy lace things and let him pull her braids until she couldn't help but cry... even not protest when he ordered her to get under his desk and put that filthy mouth to use. She was only ever allowed to complain when dressed like a nurse or flight attendant. But to her fathomless despair, over the years this had been going on Byakuya only treated it..._everything_...like an annoying little game. In fact, the heir had stormed out of the room when his Hideki Togami had announced what he was going to do to make the Americans happy.

Alone in her dressing room, Touko shivered under the white dress' weight. Nothing seemed to fit her meager body in a flattering way...nothing that wouldn't aggravate the fresh cigarette burns on her thigh. She was sure that, on the 'honeymoon', Byakuya would puke when he saw them. He would know they were just a cry for his attention...or maybe he would ignore them and continue to tear off her clothes as per usual. This time, as man and wife...a tiny bit of drool escaped from Touko's mouth ...Would he forgo their usual methods of protection and allow a baby to come of their marriage?

As she began to rub her emaciated belly through the lace of her dress, imagining it round with Byakuya's perfect son she heard a door slam. "H-Hideki-san?" Touko called, her voice reedy with a mix of emotions. Was he here to talk to her again? Or was it the stylist with another sixty-thousand yen pair of shoes, that even with she would be a great deal shorter than-

"It's meeeeee!" Sang an all too-familiar, throaty voice that sounded like a cross between nails on a chalkboard and a bullfrog's bellow. "Touko-chan, darling, it's been such a long time~" Syo smirked upon seeing Touko's horrified face, a grotesque red tongue flicking between her long pointed teeth like a snake tasting the air. "Touko-chan-" the serial killer breathlessly continued. "-you look so delicious all dressed up like tha...If I were a sexy guy I'd _almost_ consider eating you right up!" The brown skirt of her tired uniform rustled as she crept closer to the bride. "Don't tell me you're-"

"Don't get a-a-any closer!" Touko finally found her voice. She nervously patted at the complicated knot that her hair ha been tied into, as if her distress would cause it to come undone. Maybe if she screamed the security would come, and save her from...what? Someone...some**thing** that only existed in her head? Byakuya would make her have extra appointments with the a Togami's private medical staff then, wouldn't he? Maybe he would come too and-

As if knowing exactly what she were thinking Syo's voice cut into Touko's thoughts. "-you silly girl, he doesn't really care about your well-being. He only wants to prevent me from escaping again when you two are doing the nasty." Her face almost as red as her tongue Syo pulled out a gleaming pair of scissors and began to click them furiously. "Gyahahahahehahahe...you're nothing but a toy to him. A boring, morbid little toy. But I could show him how to play-"

"Stop it!" Though feelings of resentment towards Byakuya had begun to grow as soon as they had become engaged, Touko couldn't bear the thought of him being harmed. She tugged the veil down over her face as if it would protect her. "He...Byakuya-sama loves m-me!"

"He loves you** not**!" She twirled the scissors around her finger and leaped the last few paces, so that she was face-to-face with her grey-eyed alternate. When would this whiny little bitch ever wake up and smell the bloodstains?

When suddenly hearing her cue from the organ the young woman strode towards the large doors . IIIIIIt's showtime! With a creak every fat businessman in the cathedral's interior was allowed a view of the bride. The majority thought that she looked very young, very pale...almost as white as the dress she was wearing.

But weren't the groom's eyes supposed to widen with awe at the sight of his new wife stepping out from the doors? Well Byakuya's certainly didn't, as the heir was too busy glaring daggers at his father. With a pout, his future wife scurried away from Hideki Togami when he tried to take his future daughter-in-law's hand and walk her down the aisle. Grinning behind the veil she kept her head held high and almost pranced towards her prince.

A vein appeared on Byakuya's forehead as she ignored the piano's speed and came to a stop beside him eight beats ahead. The priest began to speak a garble of English, which the friends of Hideki and Byakuya, the crowd of investors and the Togamis themselves understood. The girl only caught 'love' and nodded after Byakuya replies. Wild, unbridled excitement swirled in her stomach the entire time, while the groom just looked like he was in pain.

Resplendent and noble in his suit, Byakuya seized her hands when the priest finished speaking. "You have to kiss me." He muttered, the Japanese words flowing off his tongue a bit more easily then his accent-less English ones. Byakuya lifted the veil with thinly-concealed anger and only had time to gasp at her burning crimson eyes before Syo landed a huge sloppy kiss on his slightly-open mouth.

The crowd broke into polite applause but grew uncomfortable as Syo remained attached to her new husband. Furious, the heir finally shoved her off of him and didn't even bother to conceal it when he began to wipe the slobber away with a silk handkerchief.

"Aiiiiiiieeeeeeeeree! You turn me on so much!" the serial killer screeched, whipping up her skirt to reveal a leather case that was strapped around her skinny chicken legs. Reaching for the nearest pair of scissors she only burst into maniacal laughter as Byakuya tackled her to the ground. "_Ooof_-no not yet honey-"

The heir barked an order to his unseen bodyguards and tried to hold down Syo as she writhed within his grasp, the girl giggling and shrieking like a banshee having a seizure. Now to exact her revenge...for helping Touko keep her bound and gagged, for being in denial of the romance between them, for being so damn **_sexyhot_** that just the thought of him made her tingle down there- her delicate fingers with their manicured nails found their way through the silver loops and she lashed out at the man who was struggling to control her.

Byakuya gasped with pain and anger as blood began to pour from the wound across his face. The Conglomerate would never be able to live this down... The heir's perfect white teeth snapped together with a horrible 'click' as his entire body clenched with the shock of scissors sliding between his ribs. But Genocider Syo managed to take a fistful of his golden blond hair and slam his head against the flagstones anyway, her hunger increasing as she imagined the lovely blood welling up under the lovely tan skin of his, the blood pooling in that brilliant brain of his... Oblivious to the screaming audience and the burly men that were trying to pull her away from Byakuya the serial killer held onto him tightly. So tightly that the heir, already wheezing from his punctured lung, could no longer even gasp for air. Rabid from the sight and smell of the blood, from touching him, from holding him, Syo could only moan as she curled her tongue around the bloodstained blades of her scissors.** He** was finally **hers**... and no one else could have him. After letting Byakuya fall from her arms Syo thrashed and writhed in the arms of his bodyguards, executing near-impossible maneuvers that left all eight of them stone-cold unconscious within less that five minutes. By this point the audience, even Hideki Togami, had run for their lives and were all calling the police so frantically that the lines were clogged and no calls went through.

Back in the cathedral's nave, Syo finished wringing the last bodyguard's neck. Breathing a bit heavily she raced back to where she'd left the heir. She hissed into his perfectly-curved, lobeless ear and the man's eyes flickered- good, he was still alive, but she didn't have any time to waste. This would be_ too_ easy. She felt a lurch of disappointment as Byakuya only stirred feebly... With her inhuman strength she expected a good fight, and as if to challenge him she climbed onto a pew and springboarded of off of it, skidding to halt a few feet on front of where he lay. Still crouching where she had landed, it was all Syo could do to not die with laughter. She even had to go so as far as to bite her own hand until it bled to stifle the peals of glee that would otherwise ruin the mood. Seeing such an elegant man lying there like a useless meat sack… Observing his slender body and the tiny pool of blood beneath him, Syo's tongue spilled from between her jaws waggled with insane delight, a shiver of excitement running through her body. It's Syotime.

She playfully snapped at his blood-covered face, her tongue snagging a few drops off the tips of Bykuya's nose. When Syo tired of that moments later she let the blood in her mouth mingle with the ropes of drool that were dangling from her cheeks. "Geheh. Heh heh heh. heeeeeeee~" Her signature laugh came out as more of a growl. Gloomy's awful choice of totally useless high-heels were still miraculously on her feet and made slight clicking sounds upon the stone floor as she shuffled her feet in a little dance. If she's gotten him to so much as gasp earlier, than imagine how lovely his screams would be when he got started on the crucifixion.

"Y...you scum..." The heir breathed, his words barely audible. "Cr...c..."

"Aww~ are you alright, little Byakuya-sama?" Syo cooed as she pushed back a piece of hair. In the incoming light, it looked almost like a halo. But being directly aligned with hell, for Syo this was the sexiest part ...seeing Byakuya's lips whiten with shock, and the tiniest hint of corrector on them garishly contrasting made the serial killer hardly able to contain herself. With a flick of her wrist she gave the heir another slash across the cheek, the wound much deeper than the one before.

"That's not_ allll_!" She sang, arching her back with pleasure when Byakuya roared with pain. "Gyahahahaha, no no no... I'm a world-class killer...Anything less would be totally lame-" Curling her fingers tightly around the blood-smeared scissor handles she gave a scream and plunged the blades precisely into where Byakuya's right arm was attached to his body. "I've only just begun!"


End file.
